<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malum by tiawhatever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205736">Malum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiawhatever/pseuds/tiawhatever'>tiawhatever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Comedy, Death, Drama, F/M, Horror, M/M, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiawhatever/pseuds/tiawhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno, na beira de seus dezessete anos,  junto de sua mãe, retorna a Malum. Sem quaisquer perspectiva sobre o futuro, ela se vê então, junto de três garotos, atrás do que pode ser a resposta para tudo de estranho e sombrio que via desde pequena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Sai, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fumaça escura erguia-se em direção ao céu. Lá em cima, a lua espelhava a luz em direção ao topo das árvores, onde suas folhas dançavam junto do vento gélido da noite. O rio estava tão calmo e quieto, como um animal que espera sua presa. E junto dele, estava a cidade. Ela dormia, aguardando os raios de sol passarem por entre os vales que a cercam. Banhar então, a luz amarelada sobre os telhados, das casas, daqueles que ali viviam. Seria mais uma noite escura e quieta, num lugar onde nada acontecia.</p><p>Nada até esta noite.</p><p>Com a medida em que o fogo destruía a habitação, ele ganhava mais força. O rio pareceu repetir sua ação. As águas pareciam criar ódio, como se fosse um ser humano que perdera a calma e a razão. A luz brilhante da lua cheia, fora bloqueada pela fumaça, que agora, inundava os céus como se implorasse socorro. As árvores que, em volta do casarão, o cobriam como uma manta, pareciam chorar. O som do estalo da madeira incendiada, era acompanhado, pelo som dos corpos que eram engolidos lá dentro, pouco a pouco, pelas chamas.</p><p>Pobres crianças.</p><p>Mesmo após o fogo ser controlado e dissipado, de nada adiantou. As chamas já haviam levado junto consigo a vida daqueles pobres, e aparentemente, amados órfãos. O rio pareceu se entristecer, suas águas corriam com certa melancolia até o seu desconhecido destino. O vento levava as cinzas para brincar, no topo e nos corredores de árvores, até repousar sobre o chão de cimento da, agora, despertada cidade. </p><p>O sol surgiu entre o meio dos vales. A luz que banhava o chão, se sentia importuna ao proporcionar um belo amanhecer, numa hora de extrema tragédia. Alguns pais consolavam suas crianças, que choravam pela perca dos amigos, que agora faziam parte do que restara do orfanato. </p><p>Vidas tão jovens, levadas de maneira tão cruel. Passaram suas horas esperando por uma família, que os acolheria de todo o mal e lhes dariam amor e salvação. O fogo levou essa espera junto com ele. A cidade acordara lamentando.</p><p>Lamentavam por todas as vidas levadas. </p><p>Por todas, menos uma...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>